A Spring's Challange
by Inu-Luna of the Moon
Summary: It was time for a change, and that change drew out an even more fatal reaction. A new threat that can alter their very existence emerges. Lets just hope that the Western Lord can make it in time. (also by me, InuLuna Of The Moon, on dokuga)
1. Chapter 1 Crying Sky's

**A/N:** This is a one shot that I couldn't help but type. Read and find out! Also I have this story on Dokuga. Under my other InuLuna Of The Moon.

**Summary:** It was time for a change, and that change drew out an even more fatal reaction. A new threat that can alter their very existence emerges. Lets just hope that the Western Lord can make it in time.

_Ch. 1 __Crying Sky's_

The rain poured. Huge droplets hitting the ground and foliage with it's haste. The sun long past hidden behind heavy black clouds barely had a hazed and dim light shinning on one spot in particular. It seemed as if the sky it's self with the mother earth were crying on the melancholy forest. Muddied grass stood tall in the onslaught forming a small clearing. The Majestic trees bent alarmingly from the force of nature. Out of the weeping confines the trunks seemed to part reflected remorse for a single woman. Covered in blood and wounds she held a bundle. Her back straight in tension with shoulders shaking slightly from holding in her sadness. Her body moving of its own accord and more drops of her life mixed in with the rain.

Looking closer her soaked hair draped around her form in a sensual caress. The obsidian locks doing nothing for her startling warm brown eyes that started at her bundle. They held such a forlorn countenance that always showed her emotions. Silent tears continuously fell down her cheeks as she collapsed, kneeling in the muddied grass. Not able to handle it anymore a sob left her throat. And with a quivering hand reached out to reveal the small child that lay in front of her. Tenderly parting the red bangs covering the boys face and placing the cloth back over it before lifelessly hanging at her sides.

Her adopted child was dead. She had failed him. Mot making it in time when he needed it. A terrible pain engulfed her chest as she realized he would never wake. Never smile or jump into her arms when she returned. Or proudly show her a new trick he just learned with that cute grin showing his fangs. To never hug him or tuck him in, in his sleep. The pain got stronger and she clutched her sides. So lost in it she shut out everything else. Light blue energy flared across her skin in her reflection of the unknown feelings. Causing her to glow in the darkness. What wind their was, was pulled toward her lifting up her hair delicately. The blue energy expanded several feet moments later. As she looked up a heart wrenching cry pierced the storm for several miles around. The tortured sound blocking out the rain, rising in tempo before disappearing in a faint choked out sob. A powerful wave of purification following it's trail. Exhausted the woman passed out.

The Demon Lord of the Western Lands abruptly turned toward the horrible cry that reached him. His breath hitched and he whispered the name of a woman he new as a friend. Running without hesitation in that direction, pulse quickening in worry. In no time he sensed her strong energy with a fainting heart beat. She was in the middle of a clearing bleeding excessively. The figure in white attire stepped out from in between the trees. Damp long strands of silver hair gleamed with his liquid like movement. Saddened gold eyes never left the passed out human and deceased youkai child. His thoughts darkened. 'They did not deserve this fate.' In a fluent flick of his wrist he raised an old sword his father had given him. The sword pulsed strongly in agreement. Just as the rain kept pouring he was reminded how it can heal and hoped with time that they would also. He brought the blade to cut threw the rain in a precise arch.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**AN:** This is for my middle sister Anna and my older sister Sarah. Also a thanks to my reviewers. Though since this is a vivid imagery that popped into my head I will only add a chapter if another image inspires me. Which can be quite some time since I'm writing my other fics. In this I had taken a sentence out...

_Ch. 2 Awakening_

Inside a cold and spacey cavern barely any light shone into its dark depts. A flash lit the sky momentarily. Showing a leaning person hitting two rocks together with a spark and flare later pieces of wood came alive. It's heat glowing against stone and dry dirt to illuminate three entities. The smell of burnt embers ascending to the ceiling. With gray smoke floating to the front of the cavern harmlessly. A heart steadily beat within a warm chest on the right side of the walls. Covered in semi soaked cloths as the sound of pelting rain continued. Her life no longer bleeding with the water droplets to pool around her since she was moved. What the unconscious figure didn't know was the piercing gold eyes watching over her. Listening intently for any sign of movement. Sitting in his white clad lap the red headed child clung to the elder demons bigger haori. His small face hidden against the cloth to ware you could only see his tuff of hair pulled into a ponytail. The body of the child shivering from cold made the demon bring one arm to surround him. Keeping him warm.

His eyes never leaving the woman. Contemplating her injuries that were a lot more severe then he thought and healing too slowly for his liking. And so he had taken it from himself to healing them in his own way. Hoping she would never find out. Daring the kitsune to say anything about his actions the child stayed oddly silent with his clinging. Waiting as the demon lord was for his adoptive mother to do anything. It had been hours and the storm still raged. Questions rolling in the Lords mind on what could have caused these two unlikely of beings to be in such a state. He scoffed at that. It never was his concern. Yet, that woman always invited him to her home with his half brother and tried to get him to not be left out. Or at least get the two stubborn siblings to interact more. She did that for several years after the death of Naraku. Oddly she didn't mate with his half brother but, stayed by the hanyou's side as she promised. It was strange to say the least, he had begun to enjoy the random visits. Her eyes would light up every time if he made it. His half brothers shoulders less anxious and shaking his head in a totally different manor from what he used to do. Which was growling angrily and grasping his own sword. Sometimes by the end of the day they would end up practicing or he would end of teaching Inuyasha a new technique. He reluctantly admitted it took them several months before getting him to even stop by in the beginning.

Since then he had added Inuyasha's village under his protection. Because he most likely would take offence if he were to offer his safety he began to periodically 'appear' once every month or so. Using his patrols as an excuse. Helping his half brother get stronger then before. That's how he heard it on one of his patrols. That tortured sound echoing threw the forest as if it were a shock wave. It silenced all creatures to look in that direction. He almost didn't believe it. But her voice was undeniable. Almost like a lure. Now stuck in this situation the demon raised one leg up so he could place a clawed to rest over it, slightly impatient. The long and luxurious mokomoko now surrounding the woman. Her skin seeming to shine a light blue even in her sleep. She turned to her side to lay on top of the fluff. Dark hair falling over her shoulder and torn shirt parting to show more cleavage. The thump of her heart rate increasing as the minutes passed. He guessed she must have finally realized his presence she moved again. One elegant arm covering her chest with a shaky breath. His ears tuned into her. The woman's eye lids opening slowly with her exhaustion still apparent. To courteously expose brown orbs that zeroed in on him with intent. Her soft pink lips opening with her gasp when she saw her kit alive in his lap. Turning upwards in a genuine smile she always gave the demon Lord she looked at him again. "Sesshoumaru." His name leaving her lips in a relieved greeting.

"Kagome." He stated back softly.


End file.
